The Kitsune Shinobi
by peinmastered
Summary: When Naruto is five years old he meets Kyuubi after being beaten once again by the villagers and some shinobi. Lets see how this effects Naruto's path as a ninja. Semi overpowered Naruto, Semi overpowered Gaara, Semi overpowered OC, Helpful Kyuubi. Pairings Naruto/Anko Rated M just to be safe. -Hiatus-
1. Meeting the Fox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"= Speaking

'= Thinking

Human

**Demonic /Summon /Jutsu and techniques**

* * *

**The Kitsune Shinobi**

**Chapter 1**

Meeting the Fox

* * *

Drip

Drip

Drip

"Ugh, what happened?" A little blonde child asked himself. He then looks around himself to see he is in some type of sewer.

"W-where am I?" The boy continues to look around. He decides to explore this place.

"Hmm, I wonder how I got here. The last thing I remember were those villagers being mean and beating me up then that one guy-"Just then the boy heard what sounded like snoring.

Something **BIG** snoring.

So like any curious five year old boy he decides to check it out. He enters a room with giant bars halfway in the huge room with some giant creature sleeping behind the bars.

"Umm hello?" The blonde boy says in an attempt to wake the creature up ... it didn't work.

"Hellooo" The boy says again this time right next to the creature, which he realizes is a fox, and pushes against its snout.

The fox slowly wakes up. When it starts to move the boy quickly backs away. The fox opens an eye.

"**Hmm, Naruto what are you doing here?**" The fox asks. Naruto looks at the fox with his head tilted to the left.

"How do you know my name?" The fox chuckles which sounds more like rumbling thunder.

"**That's a story for another time kit.**" Naruto is now pouting a little bit for not getting a satisfying answer. (To him anyways)

"Well can I know your name then also can you tell me what you are and also how I got here as well as where here is and-"

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa kit one question at a time. Now in the order of your questions my name is Kurama. What I am? I am the Nine Tail Fox.**" To demonstrate this Kurama spreads out his tails for Naruto to see them all. "**How you got here? I would say you came here to escape either the emotional pain the villagers inflict on you or the physical pain of that shinobi stabbing you through the lung and before you freak out you won't die from it I'm healing you as we speak. As for where we are well we are in your mind Naruto.**"

"Wait if I'm in my mind how are you here Kurama?" Kurama looks surprised that Naruto isn't afraid of him for being the Nine Tail Fox but decides to ask why later and answer Naruto's question.

"**Well as you know the Fourth Hokage battled and defeated me right?**" Naruto quickly nods his head after all who didn't know?

"**Well contrary to what was told he didn't kill me in fact it is impossible to kill me so he did the next best thing. He sealed me into a child ... a newborn baby in fact.**"

"He sealed you into me didn't he?" Kurama looks at Naruto to see that he is looking down at the ground.

"**Yes**" Naruto continues looking down.

"The villagers treat me like this because your sealed in me don't they?" Kurama continues looking at Naruto.

"**Yes**" Naruto looks into Kurama's eyes.

"Ok, then I have some questions to ask will you answer them please?" Kurama narrows his eyes a little bit.

"**It depends on what you ask kit if I can I will answer.**" Naruto looks away from Kurama.

"Well my first question is are you good or bad and my second is why did you attack the village?" Kurama looks at Naruto curiously for seeming to be far more mature than his age.

"**Ok, I can answer those questions the first one might be hard to answer so I'll start with the second one.**" Kurama lays down on the ground sighs then looks at Naruto who is once again looking at Kurama.

"**First of all Naruto ask yourself this. What would I gain from attacking a shinobi village?**" Naruto tilts his head.

"I don't know what you would gain Kurama."

"**Well Naruto if I attack a village especially a shinobi village I gain enemies. I don't know about some of the other bijuu but I don't particularly like having enemies. Naruto I would never consciously create more enemies for myself.**"

"Does that mean you were forced to?"

"**Naruto I just told you I can't consciously make more enemies for myself. I wasn't conscious during the attack.**" Kurama sighs "**The last thing I remember before the fourth summoned the death god to seal me into you was**-"Kurama pauses.

"What? What was the last thing you remember?"

"**I shouldn't tell you but I will if you promise not to ask questions on what I say next.**" Naruto thinks about it knowing that what is next said will now really make him want to ask a question.

"OK, I promise." Kurama sighs again.

"**Ok, the last thing I remember was being forced out of your mothers seal shortly after you were born and looking into a sharingan eye.**" Kurama sits up.

"**So to answer your question Naruto I was being controlled by the sharingan during the attack.**" Naruto looks shocked that such a large creature could be controlled by the sharingan.

"**As for you other question I'm neither good nor bad. I'm instinctual some things I do instinctually are seen as good while some are seen as bad. Though truthfully since I like to be left alone I try to stay towards good though at the same time good and bad are subjective meaning that good to one person could be bad to another and vice versa.**"

"Uhmm, sooo you're good?" Kurama sighs (again)

"**Well if you see preferring not to kill people or really interacting with others at all as good than yes I'm good.**"

"Ok, good enough for me." Kurama lies back down.

"**Naruto I've already healed your body from that shinobi stabbing you so you will probably wake up soon.**"

"Ok, um by the way when will we be talking again?"

"**Oh, probably every night while your body sleeps.**"

"Huh really?"

"**Yeah**"

"Why?"

"**Because I decided I like you you're mature for your age, inquisitive and I can see you are eager to learn as much as you can so I am going to train you.**" Naruto is super excited at hearing this.

"Really?"

"**Yeah**"

"COOOLL!" Naruto starts bouncing around in excitement **'He really is quite the hyperactive kid just like his parents were'** Kurama thinks.

"**Naruto**" Naruto stops bouncing around and looks at Kurama who looks at Naruto seriously.

"What?"

"**You can't tell anyone you met me ok. It would cause you more harm than good.**"

"Oh ok, but can I tell JiJi?"

"**No Naruto you can't tell anyone. Your 'JiJi' is constantly being watched. Truthfully I trust the third but if he knew it would cause him and you problems because he would have to tell the council.**"

"Oh Ok ... will I eventually be able to tell him?"

"**Tell you what Naruto when you can fully defend yourself I will let you tell him but only when I think you can fully defend yourself.**"

"Ok" Kurama lies down and closes his eyes.

"**Naruto it is time for you to go the sun is rising.**"

"Ok see you tonight Kurama!"

**'Hmm I wonder why the kid didn't ask about his mother ... hmm must have forgot that I mentioned her I fully expected him to ask ... well whatever he has long years of training ahead of him I'll just tell him about his parents when I feel he is ready'** Kurama thinks

"**I guess I'll sleep until it is time to train him.**" Kurama then put his head on his front paws and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read my story please review and tell me what you like and dislike also what I should improve on and if you have ideas for the story throw them my way I will see if I can put them in.


	2. The First Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"= Speaking

'= Thinking

_Italics_= emphasis

Human

**Demonic /Summon /Jutsu and techniques**

* * *

**The Kitsune Shinobi**

**Chapter 2**

The First Lesson

* * *

Kurama wakes up upon hearing Naruto approach him.

"**Well hi kit ready for your first night of training?**" Naruto starts to get excited about the fact that the strongest bijuu will be teaching him.

"Yes Kurama I'm ready." Kurama starts laughing maniacally which causes Naruto to be confused and slightly angry.

"**Well first things first kit you'll hate me for it but I have to teach you all the boring shit for the first week before we can do any real training.**" Naruto looks at Kurama with wide eyes.

"Wait your teaching me history?" Kurama looks appalled that Naruto would suggest such a thing.

"**Hell No! That's the most annoying thing to teach.**" Kurama grins "**You get to do that during the day.**" Naruto's eyes widen drastically.

"You don't really mean that do you Kurama?" Kurama looks at Naruto seriously.

"**Yes I do. Naruto history can be used as a tool like anything else ninja use.**" Kurama lies down and looks Naruto in the eye. "**Naruto before we continue can you do something with this place the water is uncomfortable and there really isn't enough room for the training I have in store for you.**" Naruto looks confused.

"Umm, how do I do that?"

"**I don't know. Will it to happen or something. It is ****your**** mind after all therefore you should be able to control what's in it.**"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Naruto closes his eyes and imagines he is in a wooded area. Low and behold when he opens his eyes he _is_ in a wooded area and sees Kurama with a funny looking collar with a jewel that has a seal on it.

"**Well this is a lot better. Now back to what I was saying before Naruto what is everything you learn from history?**"

"Umm I don't know Kurama I have never studied history before." Kurama looks at Naruto curiously.

"**Don't you mean you have never studied before period?**" Naruto shakes his head.

"No I studied some Fuinjutsu. Jiji taught me some storage seals and I thought it was cool but I became bored of studying so I stopped."

"**Ok, that's good that you already started Fuinjutsu. One of the things I will be training you in is Fuinjutsu and it would be a lot harder to teach it to you in the time I want it done if you just started. It is by far the hardest art to fully master I myself haven't even fully mastered it though admittedly I didn't have to use it all that much.**" Kurama sits up.

"**Well anyways history can be used for strategizing and prevent past mistakes from repeating.**" Naruto sits down and looks up at Kurama.

"Oh ok, that makes sense I guess."

"**Tonight I am going to tell you what I will be training you in kit.**" Kurama lies down and absentmindedly starts swishing his tails.

"**Well the first thing for training. I'm going to make you clothes from my chakra.**"

"Can they be orange?" Kurama points his snout at the ground with his eyes closed sighs and shakes his head.

"**Naruto I realize that you like to wear orange because it makes it almost impossible for the villagers to not notice you but it is not a shinobi color.**"

"I know that but-"

"**No buts Naruto this ****_is_**** a part of your training.**"

"**Now back to what I will be teaching you. First of all I will teach you the basics of Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, MedNinjutsu, Fuinjutsu and the basic Kitsune Taijutsu.**" Kurama gives off the infamous foxy grin. "**and that is going to take up the first year. Then we will start with advanced Gen, Nin, MedNin and Fuinjutsu. Then finally I will teach you Kitsune Genjutsu and Kitsune Ninjutsu and lastly you will develop you own personal Kitsune Taijutsu style and you will learn all of that in the second year.**" Naruto looks at Kurama like he is crazy.

"Umm why would I go a full year learning just the basics and how the _HELL_ do you think I could master all of that in only two years?" Kurama laughs at this much to Naruto's dismay.

"**Naruto don't forget I am a ****_VERY_**** old being and know more about the workings of Fuin, Gen, Nin and MedNin Jutsu than any shinobi alive.**" Kurama's laugh lowers to a chuckle. "**What you have to understand kit is that what you shinobi consider basics and what ****_I_**** consider basics are two very different things. Truthfully kit if the first Jutsu will be teaching you wasn't the Shadow Clone Jutsu the basic training alone would take longer to finish than you have to live and that's including your extended life from having Uzumaki blood.**" Kurama lays his head on his paws and closes his eyes.

"**Now it is time for you to wake up kit. I'll give a detailed explanation of the advantages and disadvantages of the different arts during this week and then we will start your real training. During the day I want you to research the shinobi wars and don't worry you only really need to study it right before you go to sleep every night.**" Naruto stands up and gets ready to leave.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight Kurama." Kurama opens his right eye.

"**Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I am going to make you the first fox summoner but that will probably be the last thing we train on.**"

"Ok see ya later Kurama." Kurama closes his eye again.

**'I wonder what Kitsune Taijutsu style he will develop. It is a good thing he has some Kitsune in him from his mother having me in her. It would be impossible to teach him the Kitsune arts otherwise. I'm glad he seems to be taking this training seriously it would be hard to teach him if he never shut up. This will be a very interesting experience for me after all I have never taught anyone before.'** With that last stray thought Kurama fell asleep until Naruto came for more training.

* * *

**AN:**Hey guys sorry to say but I will have trouble updating regularly now with **The Kitsune Shinobi** I soon will have to rely on using public computers from where I live but I will try to update as often as I can (which will still probably be about once a month) also if you guys would please vote on my poll it decides what personality Naruto will have as well as his outfit what syle of Kitsune Taijutsu he develops and who his personal fox summon will be in **The Kitsune Shinobi**. By the way I forgot to mention no matter what type of Naruto is chosen He won't be evil.

Good Naruto (Similar to canon Naruto but not a dumb ass.)

Dark Naruto (Reacts to all the bad that has happened in his life making him have difficulty trusting people as well as somewhat of a dick.)

Apathetic Naruto (A Naruto who somewhere in the plot goes through an experience that causes so much pain that he kills most of his emotions and like before somewhat of a dick.)

Personally I like the idea of having an apathetic Naruto but I will write him based on the poll which will close in a week.


	3. Basics Mastered and The Foxes Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"= Speaking

'= Thinking

_Italics_= emphasis

Human

**Demonic /Summon /Jutsu and techniques**

* * *

**The Kitsune Shinobi**

**Chapter 3**

Basics Mastered and The Foxes Question

* * *

'One year. That's how long it has been since Kurama started training me. Truthfully I never thought it would be possible to accomplish what we did in only a year.'

**"Normally it wouldn't be possible Kit especially the part where your body muscle has increased while you were training in your mindscape causing you to now be much more physically developed than you should be at your age."**

It was true Naruto was very well built now. He stood at 4' 6" and had lean muscles which allowed him to move easier than if he had bulky muscles.

'Yeah maybe so Kurama but I think the resistance seal helped a bit too.'

**"I'll agree with that. Now hurry and get ready kit the third said that he would test you today to see if you're ready to be a shinobi and you don't want to be late."**

'Yea Yea I'm happy that Jiji is allowing me this chance. I wonder what made him change his mind though.'

**"I was wondering that too he seemed pretty set on you waiting until you were at least ten."**

Just then Naruto finished putting what gear on that he had and quickly set off for his meeting with the Sandaime.

'I wonder if Itachi-nii and Kaka-nii were the reason for Jiji changing his mind.'

**"Probably so how do you like the new clothes kit?"**

'I like them they are much better than the ones you made before.'

**"Hey that's not fair the other ones were purely training clothes and a quick replacement of those orange abominations."**

'Yea Yea I know now I'll talk to you later Kurama.'

**-Hiruzen's PoV-**

'Great more paperwork I swear this stuff multiplies every time I look away from it.'

Hiruzen saw Naruto land on the windowsill from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Jiji I'm here." Hiruzen looks up from the paperwork while setting aside what he was just working on.

"Well good morning Naruto you have a new set of clothes I see."

Naruto was now wearing a sleeveless net mesh with loose black anbu style pants, a ninja utility belt and black sandals.

"Yea and I must say they are much better than those shorts and shirt that I was wearing."

"I quite agree with you Naruto. This look really suits you." Hiruzen stands up and moves over to Naruto.

"Now are you ready for your test?"

"Yeah I'm ready Jiji."

"Ok then head to training ground seven. I'll meet you there right after I inform the secretary that I am going to be gone for a while."

"Ok I'll meet you there Jiji." Naruto then jumps out the window and Hiruzen smiles.

'Always so full of energy even this early in the morning. Yup you are definitely your parents' son.'

He then closes and locks the window and leaves the room.

**-Naruto's PoV-**

'Hmm I wonder what Jiji will test me on.'

Naruto lands in the training ground to see Itachi sleeping underneath a tree.

"Itachi-Nii wake up." Naruto gently shakes Itachi awake.

"Ugh what time is it otouto?" Itachi shakes his head to clear it from the fog of sleep.

"Oh a little past 6 did you fall asleep right after training again Itachi-nii?"

"Yeah I fell asleep right after training. So what are you doing up so early don't you usually sleep until ten or so?" Naruto sits down next to Itachi.

"Yeah but I woke up extra early for my test."

"Oh that's today? Huh I guess I forgot about that." Itachi stands up.

"Well I should probably get home Mom must be worried. See you later otouto." Itachi then shunshins away Naruto then gets up and starts stretching to loosen up his muscles.

"Oh you're here Naruto ok then I will test you on your Nin, Gen and Fuin Jutsu."

"Ok Jiji what am I doing first."

"First perform two D-Rank or higher ninjutsu."

"Do shunshins and bunshins count?"

"Yes"

Naruto then makes a shadow clone and has it shunshin to the tree stumps before dispelling.

"Ok now I am going to put you in a genjutsu. Dispel it any way you can."

"Jiji genjutsu don't affect me because of Kyuubi."

"Oh, Ok then perform a genjutsu it doesn't matter the type."

"Ok" Naruto through some hand signs.

"**Demonic Illusion: Shadowed Images**" Hiruzen's eyes unfocus and he puts his hands in the ram seal.

"Kai" Hiruzen's eyes refocus.

"Very impressive genjutsu Naruto. Where did you learn it?"

"I made it. It is supposed to be used with shadow clones for maximum effect."

"I see well next I want you to make a storage seal, an exploding seal and one other seal of your choice."

"Ok" Naruto sits down then sets out three scrolls. Creates two shadow clones and starts on the seals.

The first clone finished the storage seal in a minute and dispels itself. The second clone finishes the exploding seal in two minutes and then dispels itself after checking over the exploding seal again to make sure it didn't have any mistakes. Naruto finishes his seal after five minutes.

"I'm done Jiji."

"Ok Naruto let me see."

Hiruzen inspects each seal finding each one is masterfully made.

"These are very good Naruto but where did you learn to make a gravity seal?"

"I found it in a scroll on seals." Hiruzen looks worried.

"Do you-"

"Don't worry Jiji I don't use it for training I don't want to risk damaging my bones using this seal." Hiruzen looks relieved at hearing this.

"Oh that's good. Well though I don't think you are old enough you did pass the test so I'll let you be a genin." Naruto jumps up and starts bouncing around.

"YES I DID IT!" Naruto starts dancing in joy much to the Thirds amusement. Suddenly Naruto stops dancing.

"Wait Jiji don't you need to test my taijutsu?"

"No I have seen you sparing with Itachi and just from being able to land a hit on him you would have to have at least low chunin level taijutsu. It may not seem like it but Itachi is actually the best chunin in the village so it is quite impressive that you managed to hit him even if it was in a spar."

"Oh, ok then thanks Jiji." Hiruzen starts walking away.

"I would love to stay and chat Naruto but I have to get back. Come and get your Head band later and we can go get some ramen."

"Ok Jiji I'll see you later."

**"Hey kit"**

'Hmm what do you need Kurama?'

**"I need to ask you something."**

'What is it?'

**"I was wondering if you want to become a hanyou."**

'A what?'

**"A hanyou a half demon or more specifically a half fox demon."**

'How would I do that?'

**"Is that a yes?"**

'Well I would love to as long as it doesn't hurt you at all.'

**"Don't worry you have some fox blood in you already from your mother. All you have to do is participate in the ancient hanyou ritual and your body will change to that of a fox hanyou the only reason this would work is because you have fox blood in you. If you didn't we would have to fuse for you to become a hanyou."**

'Oh ok I'll do it when do we start.'

**"I'll set the ritual up in here and we will do it tonight. I should probably warn you that after you become a hanyou you will become near immortal."**

'How would I be near immortal?'

**"Well first you won't be able to die of old age because after your body grow to a certain age it stops aging and second your healing factor will increase by at least ten times making you regenerate from almost all wounds."**

'Oh, Well I'm still going to do it that way I can stay friends with you forever.'

**"Ok I'll set it up then after the ritual you will need to rest and get used to your new body I'll put a Kitsune Genjutsu over you to hide the tail you will grow."**

'I'll grow a tail?'

**"Yeah don't worry girls seem to love tails and most of the time no one will see it anyways."**

'OK than anything else you need Kurama?'

**"Not really after you get used to your new body we will start your advanced training."**

'Ok see you tonight Kurama.'

* * *

**Demonic Illusion: Shadowed Images  
**Rank = C  
Range = Close-Mid  
Effect = Each person caught within this genjutsu will see everything around them as dark shadowed figures that blend in with one another.  
Use = Mainly used as a distraction to prepare a combination attack.  
Type = Supplementary

* * *

**AN:** I don't know why but for some reason this chapter was really hard for me to write I hope you liked it.

So the poll was closed with a tie so I decided on making Naruto a combination of the personalities he will be mostly apathetic but will have some good personality and some dark depending on the situation. Though some of the characters he will have absolute trust in and will react with a positive nature to them.

I have decided that this story _will_ be a mini Harem but only because my brother begged me literally on his hands and knees begged me to make it a mini harem (It was quite hilarious) so it will be a mini harem. Also some of you will notice that I took out the Gaara/Ino pairing I didn't mean to put that in there when I did I was distracted and was thinking about another story that I had ideas for and that pairing was for that story.

Thanks for reading if you have ideas for the story please put them in the reviews and I will see if I can put them in if not I might make a new story after this one and put in the ideas I couldn't in this one. Please R&R


End file.
